BestBrute - My Brute Wiki
Welcome to -- Being the Best Brute ever! -- ( articles and edits since 2009) As the name suggests, our goal is to help your character to become the Best Brute in the MyBrute world. My Brute is a simple but addictive, free online flash game. You can . Everyone can contribute here ( ). Let's help each other to achieve our ultimate target which is worth repeating: Best Brute My Brute records are operating - add yours! News You are the trainer of a human called Brute. You help your Brute to gain experiences by fighting in the arena and by inducting more people (called pupils) into joining My Brute under your name (they call you master). There are 4 different types of bonuses you can collect during My Brute. There are 26 weapons, 28 different specialities, and 3 pets for you to collect and explore. You may also create and join clans in the My Brute world. Fight is entirely automatic. As a trainer, you have nothing to do but watch your Brute to fight against other Brutes. Tournaments are hosted every day. It's a good way to test your brute's abilities by competing with the world strongest Brutes. You may get special ranks depending on how far you can go in the tournaments. We focus more on the strategies than basic information. Feel free to submit and share your My Brute guides, tips, tricks and resources. This site is much less restrictive. Your materials don't need to be written in wiki style. You may use whatever writing style which you think the best. You may even use this place to launch My Brute related projects or activities. We will gladly accept it as long as it's helpful to the MyBrute community. Feel free to request here and we may try our best to help. We setup a full-featured forum for My Brute players. Currently we exceed 5 thousand registered members. It's the biggest English My Brute community. ] You can edit or create pages in this site unless it's locked to prevent from vandalism. ;I'm completely new. I know nothing about wiki! * Don't be worried. If you are new to wikis, check out ' ' and ' '. It takes you about a minute or two to learn how to edit or create pages here. ;How to edit an article? * To edit an existing article, simply press the edit button displayed in the articles. ;How to create new article? width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box on your right. ;How to upload an image? * Easy! Go to ' '. Select the image and press upload. Read if you don't know how to upload images. * If you want to upload multiple images, go to ' ' instead. * Read if you have problems applying the images to the articles. * Read if you still have questions or problems. ; Talk and discuss... * We have a free unofficial My Brute forum which has more than one thousand registered members. It's currently the biggest English My Brute community. Join now and discuss any issues regarding MyBrute on our forum. * Alternatively you may visit our MyBrute wiki forum to discuss MyBrute and site affairs. Weak brute hunting guide provides surefire way to help you make guaranteed and fast level-ups. My Brute record is a place to collect every amazing and weird record that makes you wonder and laugh. My Brute cheatsheet contains every piece of useful information about MyBrute in one page. Be sure you check it out! My Brute guides, tips, tricks, hints, secrets * Newbie guide * How to choose your ideal brute * Successful pupiling guide * My Brute password FAQ * My Brute record My Brute lists * List of My Brute Guides * List of My Brute FAQs * List of My Brute Tutorials * My Brute tips, My Brute tricks, My Brute hints, My Brute secrets My Brute information * Character Creation * Cell, Arena, Tournament * Combat & Combat Effects * Stats: Level, Ranking, Attribute * Bonus: Speciality (Skill), Super, Weapon, Pet __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mybrute